Furniture has had a long existence and has been and continues to be available in a large variety of designs. Many types of articles may be classified as "furniture." Cabinetry is one such article and is utilized in kitchens and various other rooms in houses and other types of structures as well (e.g., office buildings) for the storage of appropriate articles (e.g., dishes, housewares, clothes). "Cabinets" as used herein includes those structures which are effectively "permanent" (e.g., kitchen cabinets), as well as those which are portable or readily movable (e.g., a night stand with an at least partially enclosed storage space). Another such article is a dresser which is commonly used in bedrooms to store various types of clothing or other household goods/materials.
Log homes have also had a long existence. Early settlers in the United States commonly used logs to construct their home. These types of designs continue to be popular today, including for primary residences and vacation homes as well. Aesthetics is probably the primary motivation for selecting a log home design today. Commonly the interior decor of today's log homes continues with some type of a rustic theme as well. Various types of rustic furniture are available to compliment this rustic theme. However, there continues to be a need to further compliment the log home design through its interior furnishings.